flagpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flagpedia:Rules
Hello and welcome to . Here you will find rules and the consequential banning amounts for breaking a rule. Fake flags Please do not upload fake flags, this includes fan art, and non-official flags. Penalty: * First offence: 1 week ban * Second offence: 3 month ban * Third offence: Indefinite Unrelated images Any unrelated images will be removed, this includes: images of yourself, and images of things which does not include flags. Penalty: If 'G' - 'PG' rated image: * First offence: 1 day ban * Second offence: 1 month ban * Third offence: 6 month ban * Fourth offence: Indefinite If 'PG-13' - 'NC-17' rated image: * First offence: Indefinite Fake names Please do not make articles for fake countries etc. For example articles on: 'Airland', 'Lindia', 'Chreece', 'Vitaly', and 'Nexico', should not be created. Penalty: * First offence: 1 month ban * Second offence: Indefinite Under 13 years of age If you are under 13 years old, please do not create an account here or post things here. If you are found to be under 13 years of age you will be banned until you turn-of-age. Penalty: * Only offence: Ban until turn-of-age Sockpuppet accounts Please create one user account only. If you make multiple accounts, both accounts will be banned. If you are seeking on a rename, please contact an administrator. Penalty: * Only offence: Indefinite ban for both accounts. Talk pages * Please sign your posts with four tildes. ~~~~ * To address other users, you can (but are not required to) use one of these templates: or . (Case and spelling sensitive) These templates will let the user know that you are talking to them. ::Example: "Hi, , how are you?" * Indenting replies make it easier to follow discussions. Use colons at the beginning of the line to indent. Each colon indents one time, like this: I'm tired. ::Why are you tired? ::::I didn't get enough sleep last night. ::::::Get some sleep tonight! ::::::::Good idea, thanks! * Be civil. Cursing, rude language Please be respectful of other users. The minimum age on is 13 years old so please do not; harass, use harsh language, cursing, or sexual language. Penalty: * First offence: 1 week ban * Second offence: 6 month ban * Third offence: Indefinite Off-topic blogs Please, do not create off-topic blogs. Only discuss flags in blogs and blog comments. Penalty: * First offence: 3 day ban * Seconds offence: 3 month ban * Third offence: Indefinite Spamming Please no spamming. This involves uploading images, editing or creating pages, and comments which had nothing to do with flags. Penalty: * First offence: 1 week ban * Second offence: Indefinite Claiming to be an administrator Please do not claim that you're an administrator falsely. This rule will NOT be tolerated and this includes after you joined too recently, or were disqualified due to being blocked before, or have been blocked due to evident block evasion. Penalty: *First offence: 2 month ban *Second offence: Indefinite Plagrisming a user page Please do not plagerism a user page that is already made. If you do that this will cause a deletion in your user page and if your a administrator, you will be dropped to power user. Penalty: (Non administrator) ''' *First offense: Indefinte '''Penalty: (Administrator) *First offense: 1 week *Second offense: 1 year *Third offense: Dropped to power-user *Fourth offense: Indefinte Category:Site administration